The Tale of Fabs and SJ
by RubberSoulRevolver
Summary: Jesse and Quinn are childhood friends who reunite after seven years apart. Jesse helps her with her pregnancy and Finn, Quinn helps him find his heart and get Rachel. AU season 1. ST. BERRY!, Fuinn, Finchel  they will be minimal and breakup
1. Meeting Again

**This is a St. Fabray FRIENDSHIP story! It came to me while I was in the shower (where most of my good ideas come from). The two of them are old friends and they meet up after sectionals... it is an AU season 1 story. It will end with the couples being St. Berry and Fuinn. I hope you all read and review.

* * *

**

"_Will see each other again Fabs," the boy with the curly brown hair says to the petite blonde under his arm._

"_Are you sure SJ? Because when people move away sometimes they never see each other again."_

"_Well Ohio isn't that big so I'm sure that sooner or later we'll see each other again. You can count on that." _

_The boy hugs the blonde once more before his mother calls him to get in the car. The blonde waves as she watches her best friend pull out of his driveway and out of her life_.

* * *

That was the image Jesse St. James has running through his mind when he spots who he thinks is Quinn Fabray performing with the McKinley High glee club. He scans the program and it verifies that it is his childhood friend and he settles in to watch her perform.

When the awards are finally given out and New Directions takes home the top prize Jesse makes his way out of the auditorium with the crowd. He wants to see if he can catch Quinn on her way out.

Quinn is making her way out of the dressing room corridor behind Rachel and Finn. The sight shooting jealousy through her, although she knows that she screwed up – getting pregnant by Puck is a pretty big screw up – she wishes that she could have Finn back. She's making her way to the door when she hears a name being called that she hasn't heard in almost seven years.

"Fabs! Hey Fabs!" Jesse calls out and he watches Quinn stop and turn her head. "FABS!"

Quinn turns and standing in the foyer of the theatre is the boy she said goodbye to all those years ago.

"SJ?" Quinn squeals and takes off running to the handsome senior.

Jesse gives her a smile and Quinn launches herself into Jesse's open arms. Lifting her from the ground they spin in their embrace. Even though they haven't seen each other in years Quinn and Jesse feel like nothing has changed between them.

"If it isn't Quinn Celeste Fabray?" Jesse says as he puts Quinn back on solid ground.

"Jesse Christopher St. James," Quinn says before pulling him in for another hug. "It's been seven years since the last time we did that."

"I know."

"So what are you doing here?" Quinn asks.

"Well honestly?" Jesse asks, knowing that his answer could hurt Quinn. She nods and looks at him expectantly.

"I'm here scoping out the competition for Regionals. Being the captain of Vocal Adrenaline my coach suggests that I come to see what we will be up against each year."

Quinn's face falls for a moment when she finds out that Jesse is the lead of the best show choir in the country and their competition at regionals. Almost immediately the thought is replaced with the joy of seeing her once 'big brother.'

"Well whatever. You saw us and now you know you have your work cut out for you."

Jesse laughs at the suggestion, but doesn't remark on it. He knows that only their female lead is really a threat to Vocal Adrenaline. Instead he asks a question.

"So are you free to get something to eat?"

"Of course," Quinn says, "Let me just tell my team that I'm not taking the bus back with them."

Quinn goes over to her team, all of whom try to turn as if they hadn't been watching the reunion between Quinn and the mystery man. The only two not trying to cover the fact that they were watching are Rachel and Finn. Both of who are masking feelings of jealousy.

"Hey guys I ran into an old friend, so just to let you know I'm going to be going to dinner with him so you can take the bus back without me, he'll give me a lift."

Quinn doesn't mention Jesse's name, certain that Rachel would freak out if she knew. Because Rachel would know who Jesse St. James is and would immediately ruin Quinn's good mood with either a speech about being friends with the enemy or trying to get Quinn to introduce them because Rachel is a fan.

Unknown to Quinn, Rachel knows it the boy is Jesse St. James; she knew when she saw his face. She knew all the future stars in the making – she knows it will help in eliminating competition and finding someone to help raise her own star - and Jesse she is certain is one of them. Rachel plans on confronting Quinn about the connection later.

After letting the team and Miss Pillsbury know that she won't be taking the bus back Quinn rejoins Jesse and the two quickly make their way out to his car, Quinn tucked under Jesse's arm. Neither of them sees Finn glaring at the sight from his window seat on the bus. The pair is to wrapped up in recalling some of the things they did when they were kids.


	2. Dinner

Quinn settles herself into the booth at Breadstix; she glances around the restaurant to make sure she doesn't see anyone that she recognizes. Jesse meanwhile busies himself with the menu. The ride over had been filled with details of Jesse's move to Akron and then subsequent travels all around the world with his parents. He explained that when he got to high school his parents decided that he could settle in at Carmel. He tells Quinn how he made the lead position in Vocal Adrenaline in his sophomore year and he explains just how exhilarating it is to win nationals. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at his slightly dramatic flair. She thought how similar he was to Rachel, but for some reason she didn't find him as grating as Rachel.

Quinn had filled him in on how boring the junior league meetings got after Jesse left, but then in junior high she became a member of the cheerleading squad, which led to her being welcomed onto the Cheerios and being made captain. However sitting in the restaurant they find that their conversation has hit a lull. Jesse decides to ask how she came to be part of the glee club.

"So tell me when did you join glee club? I didn't even know you could sing."

"Yeah I didn't really do much singing ever. I joined up this year, but I sometimes think that was a mistake. I mean it was social suicide."

"Why?"

"Well unlike Vocal Adrenaline who are treated like gods, New Directions is the lowest rung of the social ladder at McKinley. We get slushied, picked on and basically shunned by the population unless they want to slushy us."

"I thought you said that you were at the top of the social ladder being a Cheerio."

"I was until…" Quinn tears up and ducks her head; she doesn't know how to break this news to Jesse, who is practically a stranger.

"Fabs what is it? Tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Quinn whispers and the tears drop down her cheeks.

Jesse is stunned into silence. His face doesn't betray the mix of emotions that swirl through him as he processes this news. He slowly reaches across the table for Quinn's hand. Her eyes shoot up at his when she feels him grasp her hand.

"Tell me Fabs. Tell me everything."

So Quinn tells him. She tells him about falling for Finn and how even though he isn't the smartest, there is more to him and that she saw a side of him that wasn't really around at school. She next tells about she felt that she was losing Finn and that she told him that she was pregnant. It's here that Jesse pulls out of his side of the booth and goes to join to Quinn to be her shoulder to cry on. She tells how she cheated on Finn and that the baby is really Puck's. She next tells Jesse about the dinner with her parents and Finn. She feels him tense up when he hears that her father disowned her and kicked her out of the house.

"It was the worst feeling in the world. Dad only gave me 30 minutes to pack up my life and get out."

"Where did you end up going?"

"I've been living with Finn and his mother for the last littler while. It's been amazing, although I am sure that I am going to have to find a new place to stay."

"What do you mean?"

"Finn found out the truth about Puck and I. He of course broke up with me and has been avoiding me. I doubt that he has told his mother, but I'm positive that I am going to need to move out. I can't hurt Finn like that by being around."

"If you need a place to stay my uncle lives in an apartment close to where your parents live. He gave me the keys; he's out of the country for a while, so if you want you can live there. I'm sure he won't mind and it means that I will get to see you at least once a week."

"Sounds great SJ." Quinn says resting her head on Jesse's shoulder.

The two teens are startled from their silence when the food arrives. Jesse goes back to his side of the booth and once again the conversation flows easily, both teens happy to be in the presence of their former best friend.

"So who was that powerhouse Barbra Streisand-esque lead singer?" Jesse asks when there is a pause in the conversation.

"That's Rachel Berry, she's basically our glee club captain. She's also the biggest loser at McKinley, much of that is my fault but also because she is irritating, abrasive, a little selfish, basically she is a diva. But she has the talent to back it up."

"Hmm, anyway you think you can set up a meeting between us?" Jesse asks and Quinn's head shoots up.

"Umm I can't really. She's kind of into Finn and they're sort of dating." Quinn whispers.

"Oh well." Jesse says, though he makes the decision to find a way to meet Rachel.

They are starting on dessert when Quinn's phone chirps alerting her to a text. She slides open her phone and reads the message. Instantly her eyes fill with tears.

"Fabs what's wrong?" Jesse asks seeing the hurt look on Quinn's face.

She doesn't answer just hands him the phone. He silently fumes as he reads the text.

_No one is at the house. You can go grab your stuff – Finn._

"Ok let's finish up here." Jesse says and Quinn looks up at him.

"Where am I going to go Jesse?" Quinn asks, her voice cracking.

"We'll go get your things and then you can come home with me. It's almost the weekend so you can stay at my place and Sunday we'll set you up at my uncles. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Quinn smiles sadly.

With that the pair make their way to Jesse's car and Quinn directs them to Finn's house.


	3. Moving Out

**Sorry it's taken so long to update... but school, work and two other stories have been taking my attention. As well a little writer's block hit. I'm not going to abandon this story it might just take time between updates!

* * *

**

Jesse parks the car outside the modest house. He watches as Quinn takes a few deep breaths to keep the tears at bay. She looks over at him and gives a grin and a nod and she moves to get out of the Range Rover. Jesse trails behind Quinn as she unlocks the front door and lets herself into the dark house.

She leads Jesse into the guest room and quickly starts throwing all her clothes and belongings into her duffle bags. She finds a box and fills it with her makeup, jewellery and other trinkets that would break in the duffle bags. Jesse watches in silence as Quinn packs. He wants to reach out to offer her comfort, but he knows that she would most likely snap at him if he did.

"Here take these into the car." Quinn says handing over the duffle bags and the box.

Jesse grabs everything in Quinn's arms and gives her a smile. "Is that all?"

"From here most of it yeah. Just wait in the car I'll be right out." Quinn says and returns the smile.

Jesse nods and heads for the door. He turns back to look at his friend before leaving and he sees Quinn take a deep breath and bow her head. He leaves though, instead of turning back to her.

When she hears the front door close Quinn pulls out her diary from the night table. She tears a page out of the slightly beat up book and grabs a pen. Sitting down at the desk she begins a letter to Carole, the woman who has acted more like a mother in the few months of living with her than Quinn's own did in the past few years.

_Dear Mrs. Hudson,_

_I really have no words to express how horrible I feel, for how much the guilt eats at me daily. I hope that you read this before throwing out this note – though I can't blame you if you do._

_I'm sorry for the pain that I have caused you and I understand that you must hate. _

_I know that I shouldn't have lied to you or to Finn, but I was scared and I have no one else. And Finn was the only thing keeping me from doing something rash._

_I also have to let you know that you have raised the most wonderful son, who will one day make an excellent father._

_Thank you for all you have done for me since taking me in and taking on a burden that should never have been yours, I will never forget the kindness you showed me the past few months._

_I am going to be staying with a friend, so please don't worry – though I doubt you will, now that the truth has come out and I have clearly lost all trust._

_If you would like to get in touch so I can repay you, my phone number is on the back._

_Thank you and I am truly sorry,_

_Quinn Fabray._

Quinn folds the paper and takes it to Carole's room. Leaving it on her nightstand where she will find it.

Getting back into the guest room Quinn goes to the bed and lifts up the pillow. She pulls out the blanket Finn gave her. She buries her nose into the worn fabric and breaths in the smell of the boy who still holds her heart. She fights back the tears and quickly leaves the room. Silently she pads to Finn's room and pushes open the door. The sight that greets her is a mess, one that she blocks out and heads for the small lamb perched on his bed. She grabs her stuffed animal and sticks the blanket in its spot.

It was the one thing that she didn't want to return, but she knows that it truly never belonged to her or the unborn baby. She hugs the small toy to her and runs from the room, down the stairs and out the door. She can't be in the house any longer without want to break down into tears. She clambers into Jesse's car and pulls in a few deep breaths.

"Hey Quinn, how're you doing?" Jesse asks, breaking the silence.

"I'll be ok." Quinn says with a defiant nod. "Now can we get out of here?"

"Of course. I called my mom and she's ordering in a delicious dinner. I told her that you are going to be staying with us for the weekend." Jesse says and Quinn gives him a shocked look. "I didn't tell her why you'll be staying with us and my mom never asked. That's your own business and if you want to tell her that's your prerogative."

"Thank you Jesse." Quinn says and stretches over the gear shift and places a kiss on Jesse's cheek.

"Hey, no chick flick moments." Jesse says and Quinn laughs.

The sound of the musical laughter from his friend makes Jesse smile and he starts the car for the two-hour drive back to Akron.

* * *

"I've set everything up with my brother Quinn. You'll be able to move your stuff in on Saturday and then Sunday I'll take you out grocery shopping." Jesse's mother says as the three finish their dinner.

"Mrs. St. James that is too kind of you and I am sorry for imposing myself on you this weekend." Quinn says and Jesse's mother waves away the comment with the flick of her hand.

"Nonsense. When Jesse said that you needed a place to stay there was no question that I would let you stay with us."

With that comment Jesse throws a smirk at Quinn, who had voiced her concerns about imposing on the drive to Akron.

"Now, Jesse you clear up the dishes and Quinn I will take you up to the guest room so that you can get situated and washed up." Jesse's mother says as she stands from the table.

"Thank you Mrs. St. James." Quinn says following her lead and standing.

Jesse pouts as the two women leave him to clean up the table and wash the dishes.

Almost an hour later Jesse knocks on the door of the guest room. He slowly pushes open the door to find Quinn writing in her journal. Her head snaps up when she hears Jesse clear his throat.

"Hi, so how was washing the dishes?" Quinn asks putting away her journal.

"Fun." Jesse says rolling his eyes. "So what did you and my mother talk about?"

"Nothing and everything. She asked what happened and I told her. I couldn't lie to another person who let me into there home."

"What did she say in response?" Jesse asks, really wondering how his mother would take the news.

"She was surprisingly good with it. She said she would help. I wasn't expecting that." Quinn turns to Jesse and gives him a smile but he can see the tears in her eyes. "In fact I was expecting another reaction like my father, but your mom, like Finn's mom, seemed more understanding of the situation."

"Hey my mom is awesome what can I say? So Miss Fabray what are your plans for this evening?"

"Nothing, what did you have in mind SJ?"

"Well I was thinking movie marathon, sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok well I'll let you change into your pyjamas, then meet me in the den." Jesse says rising from the bed.

Quinn nods and watches her friend leave the room. Quinn thinks that a movie marathon with her childhood friend is just what she needs.


End file.
